Catching Your Heart
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Eriol and Sakura Romance, One-shot fic. Wedding Anniversary.


Thanks to those who sent me reviews.  
  
I dedicate this story those who love pairing Eriol and Sakura  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I also made up a Clow Card called 'Catch'  
  
  
Gigi  
  
"..................." stands for speech  
  
................... stands for thoughts  
  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura -Catching Your Heart  
Sakura and Eriol were spending a lazy evening in their living room. Nakuru and Spinel-Sun were in the kitchen making dinner for them, since today was their wedding anniversary. Eriol was reading a book, sipping hot chocolate on the couch while Sakura was writing another story in front of computer as always.  
  
Tasting her hot chocolate, she glanced at his pale, stunning face behind round glasses. She was worring about her sweet husband, Eriol, who seemed very diffrent and sad lately.  
  
"Darling, does anything bother you ? These days, you don't eat nor smile like you used to... " She sat on the sofa where he was sitting with an unhappy face and looked at him anxiously.  
"No... nothing, my cherry blossom... just... no, nothing. Keep on writing, I'm fine ok?.. "  
He pecked on her peachy skin, then cuddled her with a weak smile. She reluctantly went back to her arm chair.  
NO, defenitely something... bothers him. What is it?..   
She started recollecting what she had done since last week.  
  
Sakura, I love you... more than anything else... but I feel you love me less recently.. we've known each other so long time yet  
I want you to show me how much you care about me sometimes... sigh... you hardly talk to me like you used to... or cuddle me. I feel lonely... I know that you haven't got any excitement like capturing cards now... but my feelings for you have never changed since first time I met you... Eriol intensely gazed at the lovely face of Sakura who was thinking deeply at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a presence which was dark and evil near her and her husband. She turned to look at Eriol and gasped in shock. A dark figure was trying to devour her beloved husband yet he didn't seem notice what was going on behind him.  
  
"NOoo! ERriooool! " Sakura leaped on the sofa to grab him,   
"Ahhhh... Sakura... help..." Eriol was sucked into the gloomy dark shadow's mouth... "You idiot! Give him back to me!!"  
She grabbed the shadow, shook it fantically. The dark figure laughed at her, smirking  
"Why do you care, even though you hardly noticed what he was doing or feeling; when you were doing your stuff you didn't pay any attention to him... huh? You don't seem you need him. I devour spirits which were forgotten by beloved ones since they are more delicious. A more depressed soul tastes good to me..."   
"NO ! you can't take him! I'll get him back" Sakura quickly opened the shadow's mouth , jumped in, pulled her pendent, summoned a Clow Card ' Catch'  
"I , Sakura command so by contract!" "Release!"  
A sudden light appeared, she shot a light loop towards Eriol who was struggling to escape from thousands of black threads but these threads attacked the light she shot. She was standing in pitch black. "Comon Sakura, you need him, you love him,   
you'll never let him go!" Encouraging herself, she closed her eyes to catch Eriol's purple aura "I feel it... I can do it, I will take him back!"  
She shot the loop again this time from her heart where her true, intense feeling came from..."I love you Eriol... I can't live without you..."  
The light loop started glittering, slashing all black threads , caught her Eriol, then it blasted the dark monster.  
"No...!!!" It vanished with a painful scream.  
.  
"Eriol...!" Sakura rushed to him. He was lying on a floor, not moving. "NO, don't die! Eriol! I love you ! " She kelt down, pressed his fragile head on her lap and desperately planted thousand of kisses on his pale soft lips which were now even paler.  
A crystalised teardrop from her emerald eyes trickled down to his pale mouth . Abruptly, a pink glowing light appeared from her heart and quickly disappeard into his mouth. She felt his purple aura started glowing, his closed eyes slowly opened. He murmured "Sa... ku... ra... "  
His beautiful ametyst eyes met her tearing emerald eyes.  
"Ah... god... you're alive... " She hugged him gently, planting kisses on his face affectionately. "I'm really sorry, Eriol... I didn't notice how much I was only thinking about myself. I nearly lost you... I don't want this happen again. I'll never let you go. Please forgive me." She sobbed , hugging him tightly." He cupped her face gently with delicate soft hands, looked into her eyes and said "I won't go anywhere. I love you too much to leave you... "  
His strong arms wrapped her slender neck as he kissed her deeply. He scooped up her body, smiling at her slyly.  
"Did you know awaking a sleeping beauty means awaking of her sexuality; or 'his' sexuality!"   
"Hoe...? no, not now..! " Ignoring the protests of his beloved wife, Eriol took her into their bedroom...  
"Ruby Moon, I presume Master and Card Mistress won't have a dinner tonight." Spinel-Sun chuckled.  
Nakuru nodded at Spinel-Sun, giggling.  
  
In Eriol and Sakura's Bedroom  
  
After making love, he gently stroked the honey brown hair of his beloved wife, smiling tenderly. She rested her head on her beloved husband's toned chest, kissing his hand fondly.   
  
"I love you my cherry blossom, forever... "  
"I love you my mighty sorcerer forever... " 


End file.
